


baby we should stay up

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Music Video: Universe (EXO), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: In Minseok's defense, it was Baekhyun's idea to have sex there.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	baby we should stay up

**Author's Note:**

> whew, a couple of notes:
> 
> 1\. monin is a brand of syrup coffee shops use  
> 2\. bezzera is that gigantic coffee machine

"You're--" Thrust. "A." Thrust. "Fucking." Thrust. "Menace."

Baekhyun squeezes around him, and Minseok's pace falters. He topples forward, barely catching himself with a hand slammed down on the new, polished wooden countertop.

Baekhyun's asshole deliberately clenches and unclenches around his cock. Warm, wet, tight, and _delicious_.

Minseok moans. "Ah--shit."

Baekhyun grins below him, turns his nose up defiantly despite the flush extending down to his chest, exposing the skin full of red, angry hickeys.

He looks at Minseok through lidded eyes, the smirk on his face turns syrupy, sticky. Like the cotton candy Monin they just lined up on the table this afternoon.

Baekhyun nods. "That the best you got?"

Minseok chuckles, despite himself. Bends down and sneaks his hands under Baekhyun's half-unbuttoned shirt, feeling overwarm skin and taut muscles. Baekhyun sighs contently when Minseok kisses him, but nips impatiently on Minseok's bottom lip, hands finding their way behind Minseok's neck.

"Come on, _Minseokkie_ ," Baekhyun whispers, breath hot on Minseok's face. "Are you gonna _fuck_ me or what?"

Minseok kisses him again just to shut him up, keeps him occupied with his tongue and teeth, hands sliding down and back under Baekhyun's knees. He pushes them up, unhooking Baekhyun's ankles from behind his back in the process, and makes Baekhyun's legs hand in the air, exposed and open for everyone to see.

Alarm flashes across Baekhyun's face, his eyes flit up to the transparent glass windows of their cafe, where Minseok hadn't pulled the shutters down yet. Being held open like this--people who pass by their quaint corner-cafe could see Baekhyun's legs, could see Minseok between them. Could see them _fucking_ over the counter.

Minseok leans back, stands up straight. He pulls his cock half out, the drag of it making Baekhyun's breath hitch. He tilts his head, smiles at a mostly wide-eyed Baekhyun, and snaps his hips in place where they belong, flush against the soft curve of Baekhyun's ass. His balls slap against it, noise loud and echoing in the empty café.

Baekhyun stutters out a gasp, arches his back, hands scrambling for purchase Minseok isn't giving him anymore.

"Fuck," he curses. "Fuck."

So Minseok fucks him. Hard and fast. Over and over again. Ruthless and unforgiving.

Baekhyun lets out an uninterrupted stream of noise, nothing that makes sense. Not when Minseok's fucking him like this, cock squelching obscenely. Baekhyun's own lays curved and hard against his tummy, red and swollen, slapping gently against it with every fuck of Minseok's dick inside, leaving a sticky trail of precum on his skin.

If Minseok wanted to, he could fuck Baekhyun for hours like this. Pull out when he's close and watch Baekhyun's messy, swollen hole clench around nothing. He's done it before, edge Baekhyun until there's no more mischief in the twist of his lips, just tears and desperation and Minseok's name.

But it's getting to him--fucking Baekhyun _here_ , of all places. The culmination of years of their hard work. Baekhyun was the one who wanted to _christen_ the place before they open _later_. But Minseok's feeling it too, the pressure building at his groin. He's not gonna last, and he's determined to take Baekhyun there with him.

"Hold," Minseok says, simply. And Baekhyun obeys, hooks his hands under his own knees and spreads himself _wide_.

Minseok grins, gripping Baekhyun's hips and slowing down to a grind. He pulls his bottom lip under his teeth, releasing it with a breath and watches Baekhyun fixate on the action.

"Good boy."

He gets to enjoy it for a while, the flush deepening on the apples of Baekhyun's cheek, the way his mouth drops open ever so slightly, dazed and aroused just by Minseok calling him _good._ His enjoyment is short-lived, however. Replaced with a rush of power when Minseok pulls Baekhyun's ass until they hang over the edge of the counter, tilts his hips up and _fucks_ back in, jackrabbits into him.

Baekhyun positively wails, throws his head back until it bangs on the wood. His hands tremble, sweat making one of it slip. He would've fallen off, but Minseok catches his leg just in time, tuts as he takes over and pushes Baekhyun's legs towards his chest and him up the wood again.

Minseok grinds his fat cock inside Baekhyun's warm, wet hole. Baekhyun's chest heaves, stomach tensing. Precum drips steadily from his cock, pooling in his belly button.

"Hyung--" oh he's back to honorifics now, "--please."

Minseok hums, hips rolling languidly. It wouldn't take Baekhyun long to cum now, and he will do it untouched.

"Cum," Minseok orders, "you can cum."

It only takes half a dozen fucks of his cocks inside Baekhyun for him to spill, mouth open in a soundless scream, eyes scrunch shut, body seizing up around Minseok's cock. It's Baekhyun's noises; the desperate, throaty gasps he lets out as Minseok keeps fucking him that does Minseok in. He cums, moaning low and deep, into Baekhyun's sloppy, fucked out hole.

-

"You're a menace," Baekhyun grumbles.

Minseok pats the hot patches stuck on the base of Baekhyun's back, and giggles. " _You_ wanted to have sex on the counter," he says, "we could've damaged the Bezzera."

"Listen," Baekhyun insists, "we have to christen the place and--"

Minseok kisses him just to shut him up, tackles him down to their bed. They go down in a tangle of limbs, Baekhyun's bare skin warm against his fingertips.

"I _am_ excited for tomorrow," Minseok says, bumping his nose against Baekhyun's. "Just because I don't want to have sex _everywhere_ in our cafe doesn't mean I'm not excited."

Baekhyun scrunches his face up. "Yeah, but--"

"No buts," Minseok cuts in, and softer, "I love you."

Baekhyun flushes an adorable shade of red, but accepts the kiss Minseok gives him. Still so shy. Despite all these years.

"I love you too," Baekhyun mutters, "but I _still_ think we should have sex on one of the tables tomorrow."

Minseok just snorts, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
